Memories
by Steel Fox
Summary: Just a little oneshot with Remus remembering. SiriusRemus. High rating just in case.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Co.

AN: Just a little one shot that appeared. Read and review please.

Memories

Remus was in a reminiscing mood. He sat in a large overstuffed chair that was worn in places, in front of the fire with a glass containing Firewhiskey and ice. Remus brought the tumbler to his lips and swallowed the last mouthful of Firewhiskey.

Perfect day for reminiscing really. A grey, cloudy, rainy day. The rain was no more than a drizzle but it made a person want to do nothing but snuggle up in bed, or read, or just think. Remus thought the weather suiting for the day it was. The fifth anniversary of Sirius' crossover through the veil. Sounded much more pleasant than Sirius' death, though crossing over/death, it all meant the same thing. Remus certainly did not entertain thoughts of Sirius coming back even if it was just something Sirius would do.

Remus could still remember the way Sirius smelt. A musky, leather smell although Sirius never wore leather. Remus could also remember the taste of Sirius' kisses. Blackcurrants, liquorice and something distinctly Sirius.

Sirius seemed to be a playboy at school, always flirting with the girls; however he never slept with any of them. While both Sirius and Remus were young they knew what they had was special.

Remus let memories float over him as he sat staring out the window. They had shared their first kiss on a day not too different to this one. It was a Saturday. James was with Lily at Hogsmeade. Peter was in the library studying. Remus and Sirius were in the Shrieking Shack. Remus was reading while Sirius was bored.

"Moony, I'm bored!"

"I know Padfoot," Remus replied without looking up, "You've told me. What can I do about it?"

"Make me unbored," suggested Sirius.

"How?" came the reply from behind the book.

"Like this," Sirius pushed the book away and kissed Remus. Remus froze, then relaxed, responding to Sirius' kiss. Sirius' tongue prodded at Remus' lips. Remus hesitantly parted his lips allowing Sirius' tongue entrance. Sirius held Remus' face making the kiss deeper and more passionate. They both broke the kiss panting.

"That was because you were bored?" asked Remus regaining his breath back.

"No, that's coz I like ya," Sirius cheekily replied with a grin and a wink. Just then the two heard a commotion. James, Lily and Peter were making their way to the Shrieking Shack. The two shared a look to say that they would discuss it later and greeted their friends.

The ice clinked as it slowly melted in Remus' glass. He blinked a few times. Remus was always grateful for his friends, they helped with the monthly transformations and although all of them knew Remus hated it, Sirius was the only one to see the true effect on Remus. Sirius was the one to see Remus breakdown when the stress and hatred of the wolf got too much for Remus. Remus and Sirius would spend a lot of time together. After leaving Hogwarts, Sirius and Remus continued their relationship. James and Lily were married and Harry was born.

Voldemort was strong and Sirius and Remus were not able to see each other as regularly as before. Their times spent together were both sweet and rough, fast or slow depending on how the two were feeling.

Then came that fateful night James and Lily were murdered. Sirius was convicted of murder. Remus was shattered. He hid his pain and vowed to never let anyone in like that again.

Harry's third year was eventful. Remus had a job, was seeing James and Lily's son, was back home at Hogwarts and then Sirius turned up. Remus was elated at seeing his friend and lover and also relieved that he was innocent. After leaving Hogwarts, Remus and Sirius reunited. Awkward at first however after a few Firewhiskeys, well quite a few on both their parts had made both relaxed.

"You kept me going in Azkaban," Sirius said and leaned across to look in Remus' eyes. Sirius' eyes were full of pain and suffering just as Remus' were, yet also held love and lust. The night was sweet and like coming home to both of them. The next year the pair saw each other whenever they could. But with Voldemort's return to power and Harry's involvement with the Goblet of Fire, Sirius was torn between worry for his godchild, Remus and revenge. With Remus lowest on his list of priorities.

Harry's fifth year. At the Department of Mysteries. Remus' heart had stopped when Sirius fell behind the veil. He had no time to grieve though. Voldemort's power was increasing, Harry was in danger, and Remus was often on missions for the Order of The Phoenix which left him drained. Remus also had to escape Tonks' affections. Remus only had one love and that was Sirius Black.

Remus sighed, looking into his glass. Memories were nice to have but dangerous to dwell on for too long in these desperate times. Remus looked out the window once more and whispered, "Happy Anniversary Sirius," before getting out of his chair to prepare for more research and tactical planning.

AN: So…what did you think?


End file.
